Czerwona wstążka
by olapota
Summary: Jak to jest kiedy całe swoje życie poświęca się służbie ? Czy Shepard może powiedzieć że całym jego życiem jest już tylko i wyłącznie Przymierze? Seria historii wyjętych z życia (M!) Shep.
1. Spójrzmy na to z innej perspektywy

**_ Witam. Więc jest to mój pierwszy ff który uznałam za tyle dobry aby go opublikować. Uprzedzam odrazu że może być kupa błędów ortograficznych czy interpunkcyjnych ponieważ niechlubnie się przyznając jestem w dosyć młodym wieku. Po parokrotnym przejściu całej trylogii postanowiłam napisać serie krótkich scen z życia Sheparda więc oto przedstawiam pierwszy. Dodawać będę w zależności od weny i zainteresowania .Poprawione przez moją niezastąpioną betę której bardzo dziękuję że wytrzymuje z moimi humorami_**

* * *

_Ból ogarniał całe jego jestestwo. Znajdował się w ciemności która oplatała go swoimi lepkimi mackami, tworząc nieprzyjemne uczucie wszechogarniającego strachu. Jego zmęczony mózg wypełniały wciąż powracające wizje jego własnej śmierci. Jego płuca niezdolne przyswoić niezbędnego tlenu rozrywane wnętrzności okazywały się być już tylko krwawą miazgą. Trwając tam długo ponad nieskończoność, w końcu ból był jedynie melancholijnym wspomnieniem tego że jeszcze żyje._

Delikatnie rozszerzył oczy, z przestrachem sięgając w okolice biodra gdzie powinna znajdować się broń. Jego wzrok powoli przyzwyczajał się do półcienia panującego w pomieszczeniu a wyrwany z sennych marów mózg przyswajał wysyłane mu przez otoczenie sygnały. Znajome buczenie znajdującego się kilka pięter niżej silnika oraz przyjemne ciepło pozwoliły mu się odprężyć. Wiedział już że znajduje się w swojej kajucie na statku którego był kapitanem: Normandi. Czyjaś ciepła dłoń spoczywała na jego gołym torsie tworząc przyjemne ciepło gdzieś głęboko w jego stwardniałym przez doświadczenia życiowe, sercu. Jego wzrok mimowolnie padł na kobietę skąpaną w delikatnym błękitnym świetle wydobywającego się z akwarium zajmujące pół kajuty. Jej zawsze idealnie ułożone włosy, teraz chaotycznie rozrzucone na poduszce tworzyły swego rodzaju aureole okalającą niebiańską twarz. Pełne usta wygięte w lekkim pół uśmiechu, delikatnie zaróżowione policzki oraz schowane pod delikatnymi powiekami błękitne oczy tworzyły niewymuszone piękno. Oblicze Alexandra Shepard'a złagodniało w napływie wspomnień ze wspólnie spędzonego czasu. Pogrążony w przemyśleniach na temat delikatności skóry jej łokci delikatnie wysunął się z jej objęć uważając by kobieta się nie obudziła. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział jak straszne byłby konsekwencje takiego zuchwalstwa z jego strony. Kiedy jego stopy dotknęły podłoża z wysiłkiem powstrzymał okrzyk zdziwienia, zaciskając usta sięgnął po swoją starą buroszarą koszulkę sięgającą pamięcią jeszcze początki szkolenia N7. Kiedy uporał z problemem zimnych stóp, jego jedyną myślą było zjedzenie całej góry jajek z bekonem i tostów przepijanych Colą która na jego życzenie wypełniała połowę małej lodóweczki obok jego łóżka. Starał się utrzymać ciszę co nie jest takie proste gdy na stopach ma się ciężkie wojskowe buty. Kiedy przekroczył próg windy a jej drzwi się zamknęły głęboko westchnął.

- Shepard, czy twoje ubranie jest celowo jest tak.. stylowe?

Uwaga EDI w pierwszej chwili wywołała u niego atak śmiechu jednak gdy uświadomił sobie znaczenie tych słów oraz to w jak komiczny sposób jest odziany przeraził się co dało mu motywacje by doskoczyć do panelu kontrolnego niczym pantera i z dziką zawziętością próbować wrócić do swojej kajuty. Jednak akurat w tym momencie przyciski nie reagowały. Przez myśl przeszło mu że to sprawka Jokera i obiecał sobie że kiedyś mu za to zapłaci. Teraz musiał jednak stawić czoło swojej załodze w bokserkach. Szybko przywołał na swoje zwykle uśmiechnięte oblicze, poważny wyraz twarzy i ruszył w stronę "kuchni". Starał się udawać że nie widzi wszystkich rozbawionych spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez załogę. Z ulgą przyjął poważny wyraz Gardnera kiedy przystanął i potwierdził śniadanie na dziś.

- Ciekawy strój Komandorze. -powiedział wyłaniając się zza jego pleców Garrus.- chciałeś przełamać swój strach do Klaunów ?

-Raczej zmobilizować załogę do lepszej pracy- stwierdził nie pozwalając się zbić z tropu- więc powiedz mi Garrusie co sprowadza poszukiwanego na całęj omedze Archanioła chwilowo członka mojej załogi oraz mojego najbliższego przyjaciela w tak wczesnej porze tutaj? Chyba nie powiesz mi że chcesz jeść z tak obskurnej kuchni jak ta Gardnera?

-Obskurnego co?- warknął Gardner nie dając Turianinowi chwili na zastanowienie - Widze Shepard że chcesz zacząć sobie sam gotować. A przy ilości jaką spożywasz myśle że przestaniesz uczestniczyć w misjach i cały swój czas będziesz spędzał w kuchni.

Widząc rosnące przerażenie w oczach przyjaciela Garrus postanowił wkroczyć do akcji, jednocześnie dziwiąc się jak mężczyzna który jest w stanie w odpowiednich momentach godzić wszelkie spory, nawet te między rasowe, w życiu osobistym staje się nieprzystępny.

- Hej Gardner spokojnie, nie szarżuj tak. Pamiętaj że do dzięki niemu, a właściwie dzięki jego statusowi widma mamy wstęp na wszystkie możliwe imprezy w galaktyce. - podkreślił Turianin któremu sarkastyczne uwagi Sheparda nie umknęły uwadze- Chociaż ma to swoje minusy bo to na mnie zwykle spada przyprowadzenie z powrotem rozśpiewanego i kompletnie pijanego komandora.

-Tak prawisz Garr- wysyczał przez zęby Shepard którego twarz nagle stała się ceglasto czerwona - zobaczymy kto kogo będzie wnosił kiedy następnym razem spotkamy się z twoimi znajomymi z omegi.

Po dwudziestu minutach wzajemnego drażnienia się przyjaciół Shepard wracał w o wiele lepszym nastroju niż wcześniej, taszcząc w rękach tace wypełnione najróżniejszymi smakołykami. Dawno zapomniał już o swoim charakterystycznym ubiorze. Otworzywszy drzwi niepewnie rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju w poszukiwaniu Mirandy, ciszę nie przerywaną już jego krokami wypełnił odgłos lejącej się wody. Ruszył więc do stolika z zamiarem rozłożenia jedzenia. Kiedy wszystko zostało rozłożone zaczął krążyć w poszukiwaniu zajęcia. Jego wzrok przykuł leżący w rogu jego wielkiego biurka przedmiot, o którym dawno już zapomniał. Czerwona, przesączona krwią wstążka która w jego oczach wciąż pozostawała śnieżnobiała jak wtedy kiedy ją dostał. W jego głowie pojawiły się już wspomnienia których nie koniecznie chciał przywoływać. Już sięgał po nią ręką kiedy na jego ramieniu spoczęła czyjaś ręka.

- Ty Aleksander Shepard, zaczekałeś ze zjedzeniem na mnie.. - poważny ton jej głosu zmusił go do natychmiastowego odwrócenia się czego ona się jednak nie spodziewała bo gdyby jej nie złapał wylądowałaby na ziemi. Jednak przez jego nie uwagę jej ręcznik wylądował na ziemi zostawiając ją zupełnie gołą. Cała jego twarz nagle złagodniała zostawiając w jego oczach jednak cień smutku przywołanego wspomnieniami. Przez twarz kobiety przebiegł krótki grymas zadowolenia z tego jaki efekt wywołał ten wypadek. - nono Shepard bo zaczynam myśleć że to mnie zaraz zjesz.

- Cóż to byłoby za marnotractwo- wychrypiał z dziarskim uśmiechem i mimo wszystko pomógł jej podnieść ręcznik. - Przebieraj się szybko bo zastanowię się jednak nad tą ofertą.

Uwaga wywołała pożądany efekt bo na jej obliczy odrazu zalśnił promienny uśmiech, na odchodnym czule trzepnęła go w tył głowy. Odwrócił się na chwile by ostatni raz spojrzeć na wstążkę i chwile później siedzieli już wspólnie na kanapie zajadając się cynamonowymi bułeczkami.

- Od kiedy wróciłeś z dołu nurtuje mnie jedno pytanie, mianowicie: Czy ty w takim stroju paradowałeś po pokładzie? - na gołą nogę mężczyzny spadła cała zawartość jego buzi gdy ze zdziwienia otworzył usta. Chwile zajęło mu sobie uświadomienie o czym tak naprawdę mówiła Miranda

-mmm więc, wł-właściwie to hmm.. chyba jakoś taaak wyszło, No nie patrz tak na mnie nie zrobiłem tego celowo.-z każdym zająknięciem jej uśmiech coraz bardziej się poszerzał, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchła nie kontrolowanym chichotem który zupełnie nie pasował do jej wizerunku.

-HA widzisz, jednak nie jesteś taką zimną suką na jaką się kreujesz przed całą załogą- stwierdził unosząc brwi nadając swojej twarzy wyraz mędrca - co więcej uważam że mogłabyś uwieść każdego mężczyznę w galaktyce samym tylko śmiechem

- Doskonale wiesz że czasem nie wystarczy się uśmiechnąć, czasem trzeba kopnąć kogoś w jaja.

Przez chwile zapanowała cisza przerywana tylko odgłosami jedzenia. Przez krótką chwile, właśnie w tym miejscu na jego statku, obok tej kobiety po raz pierwszy w swym nie długim życiu poczuł się jak w domu. Miał ochotę zatrzymać się w miejscu i żyć w tej chwili przez wietrzność dając upust wszystkim swoim najskrytszym pragnieniom. Pamiętał jak parę lat wcześniej zanim został przyjęty do wojska a jego jedynym celem było znalezienie czegoś zdatnego do jedzenia, marzył wtedy o wielkim domu i kucharce która gotowałaby mu na zawołanie. Jego przemyślenia przerwała miranda która nagle znalazła się tuż obok niego.

- Mamy chwile wolnego komandorze, jak zamierzamy wykorzystać ten czas?- jej lubieżny uśmiech mówił aż za wiele o jej zamiarach.

- JA muszę dokończyć raport, tak ten sam którego wczoraj mi nie dano dokończyć. - westchnął cicho by zaraz z datapadem w ręku położyć się na łóżku. Jego pewne palce w zawrotnym tempie krążyły po klawiaturze wypełniając miejsce raportem dla człowieka iluzji. Oczywiście nie musiał już tego robić, od kiedy zniszczył bazę zbieraczy Cerberus się nie odezwał ale mimo wszystko postanowił wysłać mu ten ostatni meldunek w formie osobistej vendetty za dawne czasy. Kilka minut później podniósł wzrok by zobaczyć jak Miranda w obserwuje go z pod zmarszczonych brwi.

- O co chodzi Miri?

Powoli podniosła rękę ukazując wstążkę która niedawno jeszcze leżała na jego biurku.

- J.. Ja tylko zastanawiałam się czemu to ma dla ciebie tak duże znaczenie?

- To.. jest coś co dostałem od Kobiety którą kochałem

- Ashley Williams- Wraz z jej słowami jego głowę zalały obrazy jej twarzy która nie tak dawno temu znaczyła więcej niż jego własne życie.

- Tak, to.. ona.. my.. AGH! jak sama wiesz stwierdziła że przez całe dwa lata kiedy mnie odbudowywałaś nie miałem z nią kontaktu bo miałem ją gdzieś. Nie wzięła pod uwagę tego że byłem martwy, nie obchodzi ją tą jak ja się czułem kiedy dowiedziałem się że przez blisko dwa lata leżałem przyszpilony do stołu bo NIE ŻYŁEM ja..- jego wywód przerwał pocałunek złożony na jego ustach, jej delikatne ręce wysunęły mu z rąk datapad. Uwolnione ręce wplótł w jej mokre włosy dając upust swoim emocją. Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero wtedy kiedy obydwojgu zaparło dech w piersiach.

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam że ty wciąż jesteś zły, że ty wciąż ją ko..kochasz- przy ostatnich słowach przygryzła wargę oraz odwróciła twarz tak by nie mógł nic zobaczyć. Delikatnie acz stanowczo odwrócił jej twarz i spojrzał w oczy.

- Tak to prawda Kochałem. Ale teraz jest jest ktoś inny. Ktoś kto mnie rozumie. Ktoś komu powierzam wszystkie swoje sekrety i tak swoją drogą ktoś kto widział mnie przez dwa lata nago

- Nic nie mówiłeś że wolisz Jacoba - powiedziała próbując się nie uśmiechać.

- Tak, wiesz nie chciałem cie urazić- swoimi słowami zmobilizował ją do trzepnięcia go w żebra - Spójrz na mnie, Mirando ja nie żartuje naprawde cię kocham.

Nic więcej nie Musiało być powiedziane, chwile potem ich ubrania leżały na ziemi. Wśród nich leżała zdmuchnięta czerwona wstążka.


	2. Miecze, trucizny i żele do włosów

**Naprawdę przepraszam że tak długo trzeba było czekać ale miałam tyle rzeczy do zrobienia że nie wiedziałam w co ręce włożyć... W każdym razie mam nadzieje że się spodoba a to wszystko dzięki mojej wspaniałej becie Atherii **

* * *

_Koło głowy przelatywał mu kolejny pocisk, gdy jego wzrok padł na znajdujący się na ścianie znak. Na jego widok stanął jak wryty, nie zwracając uwagi, na toczący się wokół bój. Na tle obdartej ściany Omegi, odcinał się wyraźnie wymalowany ciemną farbą miecz, otoczony wstążką. Delikatnie przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się, co w tak oddalonym od ziemi miejscu robi znana mu od dawna mara z koszmarów. Nagle poczuł mocne pchnięcie w klatkę piersiową, a kiedy zdezorientowany spojrzał, w dół z biotycznego ataku została już tylko niebieska mgiełka. Potrząsnął głową, jakby chcąc odpędzić uporczywe myśli, wychylił się zza zasłony by zobaczyć jak jego towarzysze radzą sobie z najemnikami. Jego oczom ukazało się standardowe już w jego misjach pobojowisko. Przez jego myśli przemknęło, że wygląda to jak swego rodzaju mozaika ułożona z ciał ofiar, otoczona różnobarwną krwią najróżniejszych ras przez nich zabitych. Zdążył zobaczyć, jak Garrus przestrzela kolejną czaszkę i unosi wzrok sponad snajperki, patrząc ze zdziwieniem w jego stronę. Shepard od razu zamknął oczy, próbując skupić się na pulsującej w jego żyłach mocy. Zdążył otworzyć oczy dokładnie w chwili, kiedy wokół jego ręki zaczęły tworzyć się błękitne wyładowania, coraz bardziej przybierając na sile. Upatrzywszy swoją przyszłą ofiarę, odepchnął się mocno na nogach, odsłaniając się cały na strzały, cisnął pociskiem. Nie musiał sprawdzać czy trafił w cel, bo usłyszał aprobujące mruknięcie przyjaciela. Kilka następnych minut przemknęło niepostrzeżenie i ani się obejrzał, kiedy w akompaniamencie obcasów Mirandy oraz niecichnącego, chrapliwego śmiechu Grunta, wracał półbiegiem z Garrusem na plecach, na Normandię._

Przed powrotem do kajuty upewnił się co z jego kompanem, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać przed złośliwymi uwagami, czym zasłużył sobie na parę kuksańców. Miał chwile wolnego, więc z braku lepszych zajęć ruszył po raz kolejny pomęczyć członków swojej załogi swoją obecnością. Oczywiście pierwszą jego ofiarą była Miranda, którą swoją obecnością raczył w każdym wolnym momencie. Wszedł do jej biura bez pukania, chcąc spotęgować jej ewentualną wściekłość. Nie był do końca pewien, czemu tak uwielbiał przyprawiać ją o białą gorączkę. Miał jednakże nadzieję, że chodzi jednak tylko o pojawiającą się na jej twarzy słodką minę, a nie pogłębiające się schorzenie psychiczne. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził jednak, że pomimo otwartych drzwi, właścicielka kajuty nie była obecna. Długo stał z głupim wyrazem twarzy, próbując znaleźć ją wzrokiem, ponieważ jego umysł nie był w stanie pojąć, jak znana w całej galaktyce z dokładności Miranda, mogłaby dopuścić się takiego niedopatrzenia. Od razu zwrócił uwagę na leżącą na stoliku, wyglądającą na bardzo starą, książkę. Delikatnie podniósł przedmiot, starając nie ściskać go za mocno. Zdążył ujrzeć tylko "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza", gdy z cichym sykiem otworzyły się drzwi. Z kocią zwinnością doskoczył do kanapy, udając nagle, że bardzo interesuje się znajdującą się za oknem nicością.

- Następnym... nie będzie strzelać... Shepard... nie odpowiedzialny... Mimo wszystko... uroczo rozczochrany... - mruczała pod nosem, najwidoczniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Postanowił delikatnie poinformować ją o tym, że bez zapowiedzi i konkretnego powodu siedzi u niej w pokoju. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i przechylił lekko głowę, pogrążając się w przemyśleniach nad alibi. Nagle z niewyjaśnionych powodów poczuł, że unosi się w powietrzu. Zaniepokojony rozejrzał się wokoło, by za chwile znaleźć kilka centymetrów od własnej twarzy, nieprzeniknione błękitne oczy, wyostrzone przez używanie mocy biotycznych przez ich właścicielkę. Był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie pomyślał o możliwości użycia własnych biotycznych zdolności.

-Mam nadzieje Shepard, że masz dobre wytłumaczenie, bo tym razem nikt nie będzie cię rekonstruował, gdy wylecisz w niebyt.- powiedziała dobitnie, specjalnie ciągnąc każdą spółgłoskę dla lepszego efektu.

- Nie powiem nic bez obecności prawnika... ewentualnie kiedy stanę na nogi.- dodał gdy jej oczy niebezpiecznie się zwęziły, a moc która go nieruchomiała zaczęła mocniej naciskać. Chwile później stał już na nogach, pocierając lekko nadgarstki zza kłopotania.

- Cóż, chciałem zapytać o to, jak uzyskujesz taki blask włosów... AUĆ!- wrzasnął kiedy ugodziła go biotyką pod żebra - myślałem, że Iluzja kazał ci na mnie uważać, wiesz mam łamliwe kości AUĆ! OKEJ, OKEJ... więc chciałem tylko pogadać, to wszystko. I wtedy zobaczyłem tą całą "Anię z zielonego wzgórza" -przygotowany już na kolejny atak, stworzył barierę a kiedy niczego się nie doczekał ściągnął brwi i spojrzał na nią, z niemym pytaniem. Pokręciła głową i podeszła do okna, dając mu znak ręką żeby podszedł, a on bez protestów wykonał to, o co go proszono. Zanim zaczęła mówić zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy.

- Widzisz Shepard, jak już nieraz wspomniałam zostałam stworzona do wielkości i w całym tym kupionym przez ojca dziedzictwie oraz przez ogół braku wolnego czasu, nigdy nawet nie przeszło mi przez myśl żeby zapoznać się ze sztuką w jakikolwiek formie.

- Rozumiem ale panno Lawson, Shakespeare?- w jej oczach na krótką chwile pojawił się błysk którego znaczenia nie potrafił odgadnąć

- Komandorze, doskonale wiem, że w twoim szkoleniu nie było miejsca na poezje ale...

- Troska odbywa straż w oczach starego, a sen tych mija, których troski strzegą ale gdzie czerstwa, wolna od kłopotów młódź głowę złoży, sen zawżdy przyjść gotów.- powiedział pogrążając ją w tak wielkim szoku, że w normalnych okolicznościach powinien się na nią obrazić. Jego cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę, gdy przez dłuższy czas jej twarz nie zmieniała wyrazu.

- Szczerze? Wątpiłam, czy jesteś w stanie przeczytać raport w całości.- stwierdziła - nie wspominając już o twojej zdolności recytatorskiej. Czyżby na ulicy uczono czytać?

Spojrzał przed siebie i starał się ukryć, jak wiele sprzecznych emocji wywołała. Nie chciał, żeby wiedziała, jak bardzo mimo upływu lat przeżywał ten okres. Kilkakrotnie przełknął ślinę, żeby upewnić się że nie zadrży mu głos.

"_Leżał pogrążony w gorączce, otoczony smrodem własnego gnijącego ciała. Nie był pewien jak długo już tu był, ostatnie co pamiętał to pięści na jego twarzy kiedy spotkał się z "kolegami" z innego gangu. Wiedział że nie ma już szans na przeżycie, bo był przecież tylko ulicznym szczurem, któremu odebrano możliwość zadbania o siebie. Nie bał się śmierci, był przecież już mężczyzną, bał się że ta chwila jest śmiercią i że ból będzie trwał przy nim zawsze, jak najlepszy przyjaciel. Nagle ktoś wymierzył mu policzek, a on z uśmiechem to przyjął, bo myślał że wrócili jego oprawcy i dadzą przyzwolenie na spokojną śmierć. Ktoś jednak krzyczał mu do ucha, zbijając go z tropu. Rozszerzył delikatnie opuchnięte oczy by zobaczyć starszego człowieka z mocno zniekształconą twarzą. Zbierając się w sobie postanowił ostatkiem sił odepchnąć natręta, jednak kiedy myśli przeszły w czyny w jego usta wepchnięto tabletkę, którą automatycznie połknął. Ostatnia rzecz jaką przyswoił jego otępiały mózg, to kwaskowaty posmak na jego języku_"

- Komandorze zaskakujecie mnie. Jesteś pierwszym przypadkiem w historii, kiedy składano spalone zombie.

- Jasne Mirando, tylko gdzie twój Nobel- Stwierdził z triumfalnym uśmiechem.- Nie, właściwie obudziłem się kilka dni później zupełnie łysy, nie wspominając o swoim braku ubrań.

- Nie jestem psychologiem, ale ta trauma uczyniła z Ciebie wielkiego miłośnika żelu do włosów... Chyba, że używasz te hektolitry żelu które zamawiamy.

Automatycznie uniósł rękę i zmierzwił swoje ciemne włosy, które zawsze pozostawały w uroczym nieładzie. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie z delikatnym zdziwieniem, niepewny co może odpowiedzieć kobiecie, która świdrowała go błękitem swoich oczu. Była pierwszą kobietą, ba, pierwszą osobą, której nie był w stanie rozgryźć, a jej wyprane z emocji oblicze zawsze przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Cisza się przedłużała, a wraz z nią coraz wyżej unosiły się jej brwi, kiedy zebrał się w sobie oraz ponownie zmierzwił włosy z uśmiechem na ustach odpowiedział:

- Ależ panno Lawson, obydwoje zdajemy sobie sprawę, że większość zapasów pożycza ode mnie Jacob! A tak swoją drogą, to wcale tak dużo go nie używam- stwierdził, czym zwrócił jej uwagę i zachwiał dotychczasowy spokój.

- O czym my rozmawiamy Shepard? wam wgląd we wszystkie nasze wydatki i wiem, że jedyne na co nas stać to żel i kurze jajka dla Ciebie- Kiedy na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się ciemny rumieniec, skwitowała to perlistym śmiechem który pieścił jego duszę i wywoływał dobry humor.

- Dobrze, wiesz lepiej... Dziękuję za rozmowę panno Lawson, nie będę Cię już więcej odrywał od pracy- Po tych słowach skłonił się i szybko skierował się do wyjścia. Nagle, kiedy bliski był już otworzenia drzwi, poczuł jej dotyk na ramieniu. Z mieszanymi uczuciami się odwrócił w samą porę żeby zobaczyć, jak uroczo zagryza wargę i niepewnie ściska palce.

- Amon, wiesz że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć prawda?

- Nie byłoby mnie tu gdybym tego nie wiedział- wypowiedziane słowa zastygły między nimi, tworząc cierpką atmosferę, której zaraz zaradził Shepard całując jej rękę- Przecież wiem jak uwielbiasz moje włosy.- Wyszedł pozostawiając za sobą uśmiechniętą kobietę.


End file.
